Goodnight, Wherever You Are
by Irma Lair
Summary: "Buenas noches, Axel, estés donde estés." Roxas acude a Villa Crepúsculo una última noche para despedirse de todo... y en especial de su adorado Axel... para siempre.


**Goodnight, Wherever You Are.**

* * *

><p><em>"We're in the city of passion fruit<em>

_As red and sour is our every night_

_Two hearts in one on a passion beat_

_A wink or two, then you fall in love."_

_**E-Rotic [Cat's Eye Opening]**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Square Enix, Disney, etc... <strong>

**He escrito este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es la de entretener a los fans.**

* * *

><p>La noche era fría y solitaria.<p>

No había luna ni estrellas en el cielo oscuro, infinitamente negro e insondable. Únicamente la luz anaranjada de las farolas se encargaba de iluminar las calles de Villa Crepúsculo.

Pero aquel resplandor no resultaba tranquilizador ni acogedor, si no que tenía la inquietante virtud de conferir a la calle un aspecto teatral, casi onírico.

Cómo si la ciudad fuera un escenario listo y dispuesto en el que se iba a desarrollar una obra aún por conocer.

El guión era un misterio. Pero los actores ya estaban elegidos... ¿verdad?.

Porque una única persona estaba despierta a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada, y era también la única que permanecía en la calle.

No hacía nada en especial, tan sólo se quedaba parado en un rincón, a veces recostado contra la pared de una casa.

De vez en cuando caminaba de un lado a otro, probablemente para estirar las piernas, y luego volvía a su extraña inmovilidad.

Lo contemplaba todo a su alrededor cómo si quisiera grabarlo a fuego en su mente. Su mirada era de absoluta concentración, tan intensa que relucía cómo las facetas de un zafiro deslumbrante.

La helada brisa acarició el cabello rubio dorado del extraño, y arreboló sus mejillas.

Nerviosamente, se frotó las manos entre sí para tratar de calentarlas. El silencio en el ambiente era total.

Ni un sólo grillo cantaba, ni se escuchaba el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles. Nada.

Aquello sólo hacía parecer la escena aún más extraña, si cabe. Aquel mutismo resultaba antinatural. Fuera de lugar.

¿Es que el mundo estaba conteniendo la respiración?.

No importaba, de todas maneras. Roxas sólo estaba allí de paso.

_Roxas._

Ése era el nombre del extraño, del actor desconocido.

Sólo quería... ver una vez más aquella ciudad que tanto había amado. Admirarla de nuevo...

Y después ya no regresaría nunca más.

Sonrió con una clase de dolor impregnado de ternura grabado en el rostro.

Pero sus pensamientos no eran demasiado dulces. ¿Debía ponerse a gritar con todas sus fuerzas?.

Si tenía que marcharse para no volver... quería que la gente lo supiera, aunque eso fuera un deseo irracional.

Despertar a toda la ciudad... era absurdo. Después de todo, nadie le conocía realmente en Villa Crepúsculo.

Los recuerdos de sus amigos y conocidos tan sólo habían sido ilusiones cibernéticas. Un mundo virtual, falso.

Así que a nadie le importaría que no fuera a regresar jamás por allí. Gritando y armando jaleo para hacerse oír sólo conseguiría que viniese la policía.

No podrían hacerle gran cosa, pero no tenía ganas de meterse en ningún lío.

Quería estar en paz una última vez en Villa Crepúsculo, luego volvería a unirse con Sora para siempre.

Tenía gracia, su destino ya no le daba tanto miedo, ni tanta angustia cómo antes. Quizás por fin había aprendido a tomarse su situación con resignación. O puede que sólo no acaba de asimilar que iba a quedar prisionero para siempre en el cuerpo de otra persona.

Tal vez hasta que no estuviese atrapado en el cuerpo Sora no tomaría plena conciencia del asunto.

Ah... pero daba igual. Quería vivir el momento a toda costa. Sólo eso.

No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Se preguntó, por centésima vez sin poder evitarlo, dónde estaría Axel en aquellos momentos.

Tampoco el recuerdo de su querida Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes le hizo daño entonces. Una vez más una oleada de ternura sacudió a Roxas de la cabeza a los pies. Ternura llena de una pena cariñosa y dulce.

Echaba de menos a Axel. Con todas sus fuerzas. Pero de nada servía.

Era inútil martirizarse con ello.

Sólo quería sumergirse en los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que había pasado con él. Guardarlos en su interior para siempre, cómo el más valioso de los tesoros. Algo que nada ni nadie podía arrebatarle.

No obstante, pese a todo... Roxas no podía parar de preguntarse, casi obsesivamente, dónde estaría Axel en aquellos momentos, aquella noche.

Roxas desconocía hacia dónde se dirigían, o qué les ocurría exactamente, a los incorpóreos cuando se desvanecían en la oscuridad... pero deseó saber, con todas sus fuerzas, si Axel estaría bien allí. Si era feliz, y si le añoraba.

...

Jamás conocería la respuesta a sus preguntas. Axel ya no le podía contestar, de ninguna manera.

Y eso hizo que Roxas apretara los puños fuertemente, pero sin ira o angustia.

Los apretaba con amor, con un ansia infinita llena de nostalgia de tener a Axel a su lado.

Quería poder decirle algo a Axel... cualquier cosa, una vez más...

...

Quizás, si lo decía en voz alta... Axel le oiría. ¿Por qué no?.

Diría: "Te amo". "Eres mi vida". "Sin ti no soy nada". Sí. ¡Sí!.

Roxas abrió la boca, pero no encontró la voz.

Ningún sonido se escapó de sus labios... Ah...

¿Qué iba a decir?.

No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas le rodaran por las mejillas. Seguidas de muchas más.

No lloraba de dolor, ni de tristeza... Si no de profunda emoción.

Las palabras no le salían. ¿Qué podía decirle a Axel, si ni siquiera sabía en que lugar del universo estaba en aquellos momentos?.

_En aquellos momentos..._

_Lugar del universo..._

Ah...

Sí. Roxas halló una respuesta en su interior. Sabía qué quería decir, lo único que su lengua conseguiría pronunciar:

‒Buenas noches, Axel, estés dónde estés.

Eso era. Lo murmuró suavemente, pero con voz firme. No le tembló ni en una sola sílaba.

Así, dondequiera que estuviera Axel... sabría que Roxas pensaba en él y que no le olvidaba. No importaba a dónde hubiera ido a parar la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes... a qué lugar del universo infinito.

Roxas pensaba en él y siempre, siempre lo haría.

‒Buenas noches, Axel, estés dónde estés.

Evidentemente no recibió respuesta alguna. La noche le devolvió el eco de sus palabras, sin que nadie las hubiera escuchado.

Sólo Axel. Sí, Axel.

Roxas estaba tan seguro cómo de que existía el sol de que Axel podía escucharle dondequiera que estuviera.

O, al menos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así.

Sentía el cuerpo lleno de una extraña electricidad, una clase de adrenalina distinta a la que fluía por sus venas en casos de peligro y situaciones extremas.

Ésta era... ardiente cómo si en lugar de sangre tuviese fuego líquido en las entrañas. No era un fuego desagradable, o violento.

Por increíble que pareciera, era un ardor cálido... dulce cómo el corazón de un sol cegador en la noche.

Entonces, Roxas supo con toda certeza que esa era la respuesta que Axel le enviaba desde el lugar remoto en el universo en el que se encontrara. No podía ser de otra manera.

El calor que recorría el cuerpo de la Llave del Destino fue cómo una clase de beso, cómo un tatuaje llameante grabado en su alma.

Y sabiendo de dónde... No, más bien de _quién_ procedía...

... Roxas por fin pudo estar completamente en paz.

Ya no le importaba gran cosa quedar atrapado en el interior de Sora. Eso era un mal menor, algo estúpido en aquellos momentos.

La dicha tan grande que le embargaba al saber que en algún lugar Axel seguía existiendo era absolutamente indescriptible. Y disipó todo miedo u horror que pudiera haber en su alma.

Axel siempre le había infundido valor... ¿por qué no iba a ser así también entonces?. La Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes no dejaría de amarle y cuidarlo ni aún en la _Otra Vida_...

Todo estaba bien al fin.

De una manera agridulce, por supuesto, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

El final feliz perfecto hubiera sido que Axel no muriera, que Roxas no debiera regresar a Sora.

Que ambos incorpóreos estuvieran juntos y felices para siempre.

Pero aquello ya no podía ser.

No obstante, Roxas y Axel habían vencido de alguna manera a la muerte... El amor había coronado la vida.

Sus almas estaban unidas, fundidas la una con la otra, a pesar de la distancia insalvable que los separaba.

Y eso no tenía precio. Era un milagro.

‒Buenas noches, Axel, estés dónde estés.‒Susurraba Roxas, una y otra vez.

No había dejado de llorar ni un sólo instante, y sus lágrimas dulces le recorrían el rostro suavemente.

Pero eran de amor, sí. Sí.

Y de añoranza, pero ya nada le dolía.

Estaba a salvo. Y conectado con Axel para siempre jamás.

_Siempre. Siempre. ¡Siempre!._

‒Buenas noches, Axel, estés dónde estés.

Esta vez, al decir esas palabras, Roxas tuvo la delirante sensación de que si corría por la ciudad de noche encontraría a Axel, de alguna manera... sonriéndole como siempre solía hacer.

Sabía que eso era imposible, y no era la primera vez que le acometía ese presentimiento tan extraño... Una locura, porque ningún difunto aparecería sólo por correr tras su recuerdo...

Pero aquella idea estrambótica tenía su razón de ser.

Bajo la luz anaranjada de las farolas, ¿qué no podía suceder?. Un resplandor tan irreal... onírico, aunque aquel adjetivo pareciera imposible para referirse a una simple iluminación de calle...

Y luego, estaba la calma nocturna. La oscuridad misteriosa, llena de enigmas y aventuras ocultas. De secretos, posibilidades y corazonadas.

La noche inspiraba las emociones, las búsquedas. Parecía volver realidad las leyendas más maravillosas y descabelladas.

Oh... ¿qué no podría ocurrir en una ciudad de noche?. Todo era posible...

Y esos sentimientos tan intensos que cobraban vida al anochecer eran los responsables de creer que tal vez, sólo tal vez... si uno corría y buscaba en cada rincón, en cada sombra...

Quizás hallaría lo perdido, o lo que más deseara en el mundo.

Después de todo... la luna insuflaba magia al ambiente, ¿verdad?.

Roxas sentía esas sensaciones a menudo, esa pasión por la noche. Y esa insólita creencia de que podría alcanzar su sueño en la oscuridad.

Claro que sabía, tristemente, que no encontraría a Axel por mucho que le buscara... pero no podía evitar emocionarse, y seguir intentando verle tras cada muro. Soñando con que un día la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes estaría de pie, esperándolo, en algún lugar... Y Roxas podría lanzarse a sus brazos.

Pero en esos momentos, no obstante, el joven apaciguó sus ansias de correr.

Esa noche quería pasarla en paz, sereno. Por ser la última.

Y Axel, allí donde estuviera, ya le había mandado una respuesta a su amor. No hacía falta buscarle en las calles solitarias.

Ahora ya no.

‒Buenas noches, Axel, estés dónde estés...‒ Roxas se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

La certeza de que esa era la despedida definitiva le alcanzó de pleno.

Realmente, después de aquella noche no habría más libertad. Ni ninguna luz en su camino.

Sólo una soledad infinita y gélida, un confinamiento total.

Roxas no podía dejar de odiar a Sora, pero en el fondo no le culpaba de su desgracia. Su Otro no tenía ni voz ni voto en que la esencia de Roxas fuera a ser apresada.

El inicio de la fusión entre Sora y él lo comenzó Ansem el Sabio. Pero Roxas ya ni siquiera podía seguir guardándole rencor a aquel mal monstruo, después de todo.

Ansem estaba muerto, su paso por el mundo había acabado. ¿Qué más daba, entonces?.

Lo que estaba hecho, ya no se podía deshacer.

Y Roxas no quería ensuciarse el alma odiando a nadie, ahora que iba a desaparecer.

Lo único que quería sentir era amor, un amor infinito... Que sirviera de bálsamo para sus heridas.

Sólo eso.

Pronto amanecería en Villa Crepúsculo. Y el sol disiparía las sombras, los misterios y el suspense.

_Ah, sí... _

Roxas suspiró, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte aún negro cómo boca de lobo. No quería quedarse en la ciudad hasta el alba. No quería ver los rayos de luz en el cielo, rompiendo la magia de la oscuridad.

Prefería que la última imagen de Villa Crepúsculo que se llevara con él fuera la de la noche.

_Un final ideal para su historia. _

Por eso decidió ir marchando ya hacia Sora... No servía de nada alargar más el asunto.

_Que todo acabara cuanto antes, por favor..._

La resignación de Roxas era serena, pacificadora. Ya no lloraba, aunque sus mejillas aún estuvieran húmedas y sus ojos azules cómo el cielo de verano enrojecidos.

Sólo... quiso despedirse de su amor una vez más...

‒Buenas noches, Axel, estés dónde estés. ¡Buenas noches, Axel, estés dónde estés...!‒Repetía, cómo un hechizo.

La noche le devolvió el eco de sus palabras.

_Dejamos a Roxas allí, de pie en mitad de una calle vacía... Murmurando su despedida._

_La Llave del Destino desaparecería al cabo de pocos minutos, para no regresar... Y la noche seguiría siendo silenciosa y fría, y completamente solitaria. Nada cambiaría en ella... aunque Roxas ya no estuviese._

_No quedaría ni rastro de él en Villa Crepúsculo, y nadie sabría... que allí hubo un muchacho en la oscuridad nocturna, que amaba con todo su ser, y lo iba a perder todo._

__Ésta es su agridulce historia.__

* * *

><p><strong><span>NA: ¡Hola!, soy Irma Lair n_n. Bien, un nuevo oneshot Akuroku xD.**

**Este es corto, y sólo quería que tratara de la despedida de Roxas. Pienso que después de la muerte de Axel, Roxas debió despedirse de él de alguna manera. Así que escribí esta historia, dónde se muestra cómo.**

**Espero de corazón que os haya gustado n_n. **

**Y bueno, si es así... ¡dejad review, por fis! n_n.**

**Tengo otros ocho oneshots Akuroku, si éste lo habéis disfrutado... ¡pasaos también, si os apetece, por los otros!: **

**_"Red Vision", "Don't Tell This Firey Name", "Roxas, Tell Me More", "Catch Me, If You Can", "I Need a Hero", _**

**_"Play My Soul, Melodious Nocturn" _(en éste último se mezcla el Akuroku con un poco de Demyx/Roxas y de **

**Zemyx), _"The WAIT: One, Two, Three" _y_ "Green Light in City Night"._**

**¡Ah!, y éste es un oneshot mío con la pareja Zemyx cómo protagonista, por si también **

**os interesa: _"Are you sad, Sitar?"_  
><strong>

**¡Cómo siempre, mil gracias a todos los que comentáis en mis historias, y a los que me agregáis a vuestros **

**favoritos, ¡me hace muchísima, muchísima ilusión!.**

**¡Os mando muchísimos besos!:**

_**IRMA LAIR ^-^**_


End file.
